The present invention relates to a device for operating a door latch in a vehicle in which an action with a handle can be transmitted to a door latch.
An operating device of a vehicle door latch comprises an input portion such as a door lever 110 into which an action with a handle is transmitted; a releasing portion such as an opening lever 140 and a subsidiary opening lever 150 for transmitting action of a door latch; and a locking-unlocking mechanism such as a locking lever 180 or a locking actuator 190 for validating and invalidating action of the handle, arranged in parallel longitudinally on a base member fixed to the door in JP2006-152619A.
However, in the operating device for a vehicle door latch, the input portion cancelling portion and locking portion are arranged in parallel on the single base member to increase the size along the length of the vehicle and to contact a fixing portion of an armrest provided on a door trim, providing unsuitable arrangement in a door.